A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of window candle lights, more specifically, a decorative top for use with said window candle lights.
Window candle lights have been around for quite some time, and provide a decorative appearance to a window from outside of said home or dwelling. The window candle lights are electric and include an incandescent bulb that resembles a flame from a candle when viewed from afar, such as outside of said window of said home or dwelling. The window candlelight offers nothing more than a decorative effect on its own. That being said, it may be desirable to customize the appearance of the window candlelight in order to personalize the decorative effect to a particular taste of an end user.
There is a need for an interchangeable decorative window order to provide an illuminative and decorative effect to the respective window. The device of the present application seeks to address the needs for additional decorative curiosity by introducing an apparatus having interchangeable decorative tops that produce different lighting effects and/or different seasonal decorative effects.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a decorative window candle top that includes a set of decorative tops that are interchangeable with respect to a bracket that is easily installed between the light bulb and the candle; wherein the bracket includes a pair of mounting pins that enable the decorative top to attach or detach there from as needed for different decorative and/or seasonal lighting effects; wherein the decorative top is positioned in front of the light bulb and is illuminated thereof.
The Murray Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,820) discloses a seasonal decoration for placement on top of an illuminated electric device, such as a candle. However, the seasonal decoration is not a decorative top that uses a bracket with interchangeable decorations for use with window candle lights.
The Chien Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0214541) discloses a decorative ornamental and interchangeable light apparatus that can be changed with the seasons. However, the interchangeable light apparatus does not include a bracket that easily installs between a candle and the light bulb so as to provide a means for attachment of different decorative candle tops.
The Masters Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,243) discloses a decorative interchangeable electric candle or lighting device enclosure. However, the decoration encloses over the light source and is not a decorative candle top that is positioned in front of the light bulb.
The Cayton et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0176703) discloses a decorative electronic candle with a seasonal ornamental topper. Again, the decorative electronic candle does not include an interchangeable decoration that is positioned in front of a light bulb for use with a window candle light.
The Altman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,537) discloses a decorative light arrangement in which the tops of the light can be changed to a seasonal decoration. However, the decorative light arrangement is not a window candle light in which an interchangeable decoration attaches and is displayed in front of the light bulb.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a decorative window candle top that includes a set of decorative tops that are interchangeable with respect to a bracket that is easily installed between the light bulb and the candle; wherein the bracket includes a pair of mounting pins that enable the decorative top to attach or detach there from as needed for different decorative and/or seasonal lighting effects; wherein the decorative top is positioned in front of the light bulb and is illuminated thereof. In this regard, the decorative window candle top departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.